castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Annette
(called Annet in Dracula X) is a supporting character in the Castlevania series. She is Richter Belmont's girlfriend. She made her debut in the 1993 NEC PC Engine game Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, reprising this role in a few other games such as Castlevania: Dracula X, Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles and CR Pachinko Akumajō Dracula. In some games, and depending on the actions taken by the player along their journey, she can also be fought as a boss. Character's history ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood After being resurrected by the dark priest Shaft, Dracula's unholy army kidnaps several girls from nearby villages, including Annette, Maria, Tera and Iris. Annette was taken to the Clock Tower, where she was held prisoner. In ''The Dracula X Chronicles remake of this game, this event is expanded in an early cutscene where it is explained that Annette in particular was chosen by Dracula to be abducted due to her ties to the Belmont Clan, which he intended to exploit by turning her into a vampire. This is not the case in Rondo of Blood, however, where she's kept separated from the rest of the prisoners and taken to the castle's Clock Tower, presumably due to Dracula taking a special liking to her. At some point during the game, Dracula enters her chamber with the intention to feed on her, and proposes to give her eternal life in exchange and reign over the world together. Annette refuses and takes out a knife she had concealed, threatening to take her own life rather than becoming a savage creature. At that moment, Shaft enters the scene and informs the Count that intruders have entered the castle, to which Dracula has to immediately take his leave. In this scenario, Dracula never discovers Annette's ties with the Belmont Clan. Physical appearance In Rondo of Blood, largely because of the anime-style designs, Annette was depicted as having violet hair and turquoise eyes. She also wore an orange dress with some frills emerging near her neck. In The Dracula X Chronicles, she underwent a significant redesign by Ayami Kojima, where she instead had blonde hair, green eyes, and also wore a green dress with frills that revealed slightly more of her shoulders, with white silk near the front bottom portion of the dress, as well as a necklace with a cross on it. When transformed into a vampire, she is depicted as wearing a very revealing bodice and bottoms, red opera gloves and long boots, with her hair let down, her eyes changed to red, and possessing bat-wings. Her appearance in CR Pachinko Akumajō Dracula is largely similar, although the silk portion of her dress is removed to reveal a side gap for her right leg, and she is depicted as more voluptuous even in her human form, let alone her vampire form. Other appearances ''Castlevania: Dracula X Renamed "'Annet'" in this game. If Richter fails to save her during his journey, once he reaches the top of the Clock Tower, a giant skull will descend from the sky and possess the hapless Annet before he can do anything to save her, transforming her into the vampire witch Carmilla and replacing Death as the boss of that level.Akumajō Dracula XX: Holy Bible'' guide. Kodansha. 1995. While Carmilla's appearance is similar to some extent to her Rondo of Blood incarnation, her attacks are almost identical to those of Shaft in that game. It must be noted that Dracula X takes part in an alternate universe and that the events in that game are non-canonical to the original storyline. Despite this, this plot element was later reused in the Rondo of Blood remake, Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, although the form she takes if she's saved too late is changed to that of a Lesser Vampire instead. Enemy Data Trivia *In Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, if Annette is rescued, the Lesser Vampire is moved from Stage 7 (replaced with Shaft's Ghost) to Stage 5', where she serves as the alternate boss and is not the vampirized Annette, but merely a generic female vampire. It's possible this vampiress may be taking Annette's form in an attempt to psychologically torment Richter (as the Succubus did in Symphony of the Night by assuming Lisa's form to attack Alucard). **Coincidentally, both Annette/Lesser Vampire and the Succubus/Lisa shared the same English voice actress, Jessica Straus. *Her alternate appearance in the Monthly PC Engine strategy guide may be the basis or inspiration for her appearance in Dracula X and The Dracula X Chronicles. *Her name is spelled "Annet" in the North American instruction booklet of the Castlevania: Dracula X.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/manual-cv5.htm Castlevania: Dracula X instruction booklet, p. 15.] *Although she was referred to be Maria's sister in Dracula X, Koji Igarashi has confirmed that this game is not canon, and therefore this is not the case in Rondo of Blood and The Dracula X Chronicles, where they're only friends. See also *Iris *Maria Renard *Tera References External links * es:Annette Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Female Monsters Category:Humans Category:Protagonist-Turn-Antagonist Bosses Category:Supporting Cast Category:Villagers Category:Dracula X Bosses Category:Dracula X Characters Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Characters Category:Pachinko Characters Category:Rondo of Blood Characters